Todo perezoso necesita una Victoria
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Mycroft es extremadamente perezoso, no es ningún secreto para nadie. Pero se verá obligado a cambiar cuando conoce a cierto animal y a un hombre muy especial. Mystrade. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club".
¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo otro fanfic que participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club". El tema principal es la pereza, algo que admito que tengo en cantidades industriales, así que no me resultó muy difícil ponerme en la piel del protagonista... ¡Pero no voy a adelantar nada más!

Sin más dilación, os dejo que leáis.

* * *

Mycroft era extremadamente perezoso y todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo sabía Sherlock, quien no paraba de recriminárselo cuando le mandaba algún caso por parte de la reina. Lo sabía Mami, quien cada vez que le veía le recordaba que con sólo correr en la cinta media hora por semana no era suficiente para vivir muchos años. Lo sabía el Primer Ministro, quien siempre se aseguraba de tener reuniones en lugares donde pudiera acceder fácilmente su limusina. Incluso lo sabían los de la limpieza, quienes al limpiar su despacho se aseguraban de dejar la papelera todas las veces justo al lado de su escritorio si no querían acabar limpiando los baños públicos de las estaciones de metro. Y por supuesto cualquiera daría por sentado que el propio Mycroft también lo sabía. Pero no era así. O al menos eso pensaba Mycroft en ese preciso momento.

Ese día había tenido que ir más pronto que de costumbre al Palacio de Westminster para arreglar todos los asuntos pertinentes a la sesión extraordinaria de la Cámara de los Lores. Como de costumbre el chófer le dejaría en uno de los patios interiores e iría a su despacho, donde con una taza de té negro firmaría uno tras otro los documentos que Anthea le dejara sobre la mesa hasta el medio día. Sin embargo la limusina se había parado bruscamente en la puerta del Palacio y el chófer salió enfadado de la limusina. Tras ver que el chófer no volvía Mycroft salió del vehículo para arreglar por él mismo el problema que hubiera, pero no había contado con que una masa peluda de color blanco le asaltara encima y le tirara al suelo.

Aún no entendía cómo, sabiendo sus propios antecedentes, había decidido acoger temporalmente a esa perra callejera que estaba destrozando uno de los carísimos cojines de su despacho -lo había tenido que sacrificar por el bien del resto del mobiliario-. Y no era cualquier raza, sino un galgo, famosos por su gran actividad física. Siempre había pensado que si tuviera un animal -algo que pensaba que jamás le ocurriría- sería un gato: independientes, autosuficientes y lo más importante, caseros. No había que sacarles a pasear, como a los perros, ni darles tanta atención. Sólo con pensar en salir a la calle para hacer algo tan mundano como andar le hacía fruncir la nariz. ¿Por qué le había acogido? Ah, sí. La cara de pena que había puesto cuando Mycroft consiguió levantarse del suelo; y junto a la suciedad de su pelaje era imposible resistirse a ella. Parecía saber que la llevarían a una perrera por no tener identificación y seguramente se había ido con el primero que había visto que la podría salvar. Sabía jugar bien sus cartas, había que admitirlo.

La galgo se había cansado de destrozar el cojín y fue directo hacia él. Se sentó a sus pies y se le quedó mirando sin pestañear. Mycroft, reticente, le acarició un poco la cabeza y en seguida se limpió la mano. Se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en la calle, pero se veía que bajo esa capa de mugre no había ni una mancha. Supuso que con un buen baño quedaría de color blanco pero obviamente no se rebajaría a hacerlo. Sólo la había salvado de la perrera, no tenía ninguna intención de quedársela. La dejaría ahí en el despacho el tiempo que Anthea tardara en encontrarla un dueño que no odiara salir a la calle.

Estuvo firmando papeles hasta el medio día, tal y como tenía planeado, aunque no bajo la atenta mirada de la galgo. Poco antes de parar para comer empezó a dar vueltas nerviosas por el despacho hasta que, al final, empezó a chupar una de las ventanas.

—¿Quieres salir a la calle?—le preguntó Mycroft con una ceja levantada, y ella nada más oír la última palabra enderezó las orejas y fue corriendo hacia él.

Intentó subirse encima de él y lamerle la cara, pero Mycroft pudo esquivarla y empujarla ligeramente hasta que entendió lo que quería. Pidió a Anthea a través del interfono que fuera a su despacho.

—¿Sí, señor?—dijo su asistente con las manos en la espalda tras cerrar la puerta e ignorando a la perra, quien empezó a oler sus zapatos.

—Quiero que pasees a la galgo, está muy nerviosa y no me deja trabajar.

—Lo siento, señor, pero pasear perros no está dentro de mis responsabilidades.

—Tus responsabilidades incluyen todo lo que te pida. Y te ordeno que la saques a pasear.

—Tengo que terminar el informe del Primer Ministro. A no ser que quiera hacerlo usted, me temo que no podré hacerlo—dijo Anthea con su cara más seria, pero Mycroft veía la diversión en sus ojos.

Si había algo que le daba más pereza que andar era hacer informes, y Anthea lo sabía demasiado bien. Lo peor de todo era que Anthea era tan buena en su trabajo que una bajada de sueldo estaría injustificada.

—Está bien—cedió Mycroft poniéndose de pie. Le pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Anthea, pero decidió por su bien que lo pasaría por alto—. Entonces te sugiero que tengas una correa a mano, porque no voy a gastar más tiempo del necesario con ella.

—Compré un collar y una correa esta mañana, señor—Anthea esta vez sí tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras sacaba las manos de su espalda y le ofrecía una pequeña bolsa.

La galgo debió entender que era para ella porque se puso a dos patas para oler la bolsa. Cuando Mycroft se acercó volvió al suelo y dio vueltas alrededor de él. El collar era muy elegante, de cuero marrón oscuro y pequeñas perlas de color amarillo, y la correa por supuesto a juego.

—Esto no lo cubre la tarjeta de gastos.

—Lo sé, señor. Lo he pagado con su tarjeta.

Mycroft soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, no merecía la pena molestarse. La galgo se sentó intranquila a sus pies, dejando ponerse el collar y la correa, y tiró de él por todo el Palacio hasta salir a la calle.

Odiaba la gente, odiaba ese sol tan abrasador que no le permitía usar su paraguas, odiaba el humo del tráfico y sobre todo odiaba andar. Se dejó guiar por la galgo hasta el parque de St. James, seguramente se conocía bien la zona de sus días de vagabundeo. Quiso sentarse en un banco pero la galgo no le dejó, siguió tirando hasta estar muy cerca de la orilla del lago. Mycroft no paraba de refunfuñar por lo bajo. No solamente tenia que andar, sino también arriesgarse a que se le mojara el traje. Afortunadamente la galgo no quiso estar allí mucho tiempo y tiró de él en dirección contraria.

—Como no te decidas por una dirección, lo lamentarás—le amenazó Mycroft con la voz que intimidaba incluso al presidente surcoreano, pero la galgo sólo le miró de reojo y siguió tirando.

Tras unos metros, en los cuales Mycroft se pensó muy seriamente volver al Parlamento y a su cómodo sillón para disfrutar del aire acondicionado y descansar sus pies, la galgo se paró de golpe y se acercó tirando a un hombre sentado en un banco.

—¡Pero chica, qué haces aquí!—la galgo dejó de tirar por primera vez en el interminable paseo y se dejó acariciar—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que deslumbró a Mycroft.

Le deslumbró tanto que pasó por alto el pelo completamente canoso, las arrugas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos y en la frente, e incluso el malgastado traje. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y el tiempo pararse, la boca seca y las manos húmedas. Y de repente unos ojos marrones se posaron en él y vio esa preciosa sonrisa desaparecer por un momento, aunque por suerte no tardó en aparecer otra vez.

—Discúlpame, pero es que estas semanas de atrás la he dado de comer todos los días y...—empezó a decir el hombre, pero Mycroft no le veía ningún sentido a sus palabras. Sólo se fijaba en su voz, su preciosa voz—. Sinceramente, por la hora que era pensaba que ya no la vería más—el hombre volvió a mirar a la galgo y sonriente le acarició detrás de la oreja, lo que parecía encantarla—. ¿Cómo la ha llamado?—preguntó el hombre sin mirarle.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información, pero afortunadamente su cerebro trabajó eficazmente.

—Victoria—improvisó Mycroft.

—Un buen nombre para un galgo, ¿verdad, chica? ¿Te gusta el nombre?

A decir verdad, Mycroft había dicho ese nombre en honor a la reina Victoria. Pero no le iba a corregir, jamás se le ocurriría hacerlo.

—Se preocupa mucho por ella—dijo Mycroft sin pensar, sólo quería volver a ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no la ha acogido?

El hombre sonrió tristemente y siguió acariciando a la galgo.

—Lo habría hecho encantado, pero mi casera no permite animales.

El cerebro de Mycroft no había trabajado tanto en su vida. Con un rápido vistazo al dobladillo del traje y a sus zapatos, en tres segundos había hecho una lista de zonas probables donde vivía ese hombre.

—Habrá sido una lástima para usted.

—No te puedes hacer una idea—murmuró el hombre, aunque más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera él.

Estuvieron unos segundos en incómodo silencio, y el hombre, seguramente para no enrarecer más la situación, se levantó y le dio una última caricia a la galgo.

—Bueno, supongo que va siendo hora de despedirnos, chica. Me alegro de que alguien pueda darte la casa que yo no pude.

El hombre sonaba y parecía tan triste que Mycroft tomó una decisión sin pensar, sólo sabía que quería volver a verle.

—Si quiere puedo venir los días entre semana a esta hora—el hombre le miró fijamente y Mycroft siguió hablando rápidamente—. Así podría seguir viéndola. Y parece ser que ella también le tiene cariño a usted.

—¿De verdad harías eso?—le preguntó el hombre mirándole sorprendido a los ojos, y Mycroft pensó que por ver otra vez sus sonrisa haría lo que hiciera falta.

—No me importaría.

El hombre pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente sonrió y le tendió una mano

—En ese caso lo mejor será que nos presentemos. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

Una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza, pero la ignoró en cuanto rozó la mano.

—Mycroft Holmes—le estrechó la mano y se quedó engatusado con la firmeza de su mano.

—¿Holmes? ¿No será por casualidad pariente de Sherlock?

La alarma fue creciendo cada vez más, pero Mycroft sólo era capaz de fijarse en la tersa piel de Gregory.

—Sí, es mi hermano—poco a poco Mycroft comprendió lo que estaba pasando—.Espere un momento, ¿Gregory Lestrade, ha dicho?

—¡Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo! Sherlock colabora conmigo en algunos casos de homicidio.

—Sí, lo sé, he oído hablar de usted—dijo Mycroft sorprendido pero no por el mismo motivo que Gregory, sino por el hecho de que ese hombre había conseguido lo impensable: dejarle en blanco. Tampoco le iba a decir que no había oído hablar de él precisamente, sino que estudió su expediente con detenimiento en cuanto se acercó a Sherlock. Pero eso no tenía que saberlo, aún—. Usted consiguió que dejara las drogas.

—Créeme, fue por motivos más egoístas de lo que parece. Si estaba colocado la policía no le podía tomar en serio y yo no podría decir cómo resolvía los casos—se rió Gregory, y al igual que su sonrisa, era preciosa.

—Aun así le estoy muy agradecido.

Gregory le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Sherlock nunca ha comentado que tuviera un hermano. O familia.

—Nuestra relación está en un punto muerto desde hace algunos años, me temo—dijo Mycroft con pesar en su voz. La de veces que había intentado acercarse a él y había fallado...

La galgo decidió que ese era un buen momento para volver a tirar y pilló a Mycroft tan de sorpresa que casi le hace tropezar.

—Parece que tiene ganas de andar un poco más—bromeó Gregory, y Mycroft decidió seguirle la broma.

—Aún le faltará tirar de mí varios metros más para estar contenta.

Gregory volvió a reírse y miró el reloj de pulsera.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme ya. ¿Mañana aquí, a la misma hora? Con Victoria, claro.

Le miraba expectante de la respuesta y Mycroft rogó porque no notara el ritmo apresurado de su corazón.

—Sin falta.

—Estupendo—Gregory sonrió—. Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Mycroft mientras le veía marchar.

Como en un trance, dejó que la galgo tirara de él por el parque hasta que al final se cansó y volvieron al Parlamento. Una vez seguro dentro de su despacho y sentado en su cómodo sillón, llamó a la galgo quien se sentó a sus pies.

—Supongo que te llamaré Victoria a partir de ahora—Victoria se le quedó mirando con la cabeza girada, como si esperara algo—. Hagamos un trato: tú me ayudas a acercarme a Gregory y yo te doy un hogar de por vida—la galgo siguió mirándole sin pestañear—. Y te compraré todos los cojines que quieras.

Victoria entonces le lamió la mano varias veces aceptando el acuerdo. Era una chica muy lista, Mycroft tenía que admitirlo. Se fue a su cuenco de agua para beber y después volvió a sus pies para tumbarse allí tranquilamente mientras seguía trabajando.

Una parte de Mycroft le decía que se arrepentiría, que tener un perro significaba hacer mucho más esfuerzo del que estaba dispuesto. Pero por otro lado, sabía que si tendría que vencer su pereza para acercarse a Gregory, lo haría. Jamás se había sentido igual, era el sentimiento más puro que había tenido en su vida.

Puro. No había otro término para describirlo. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su piel tersa. Por primera vez en su vida quería saber cómo sabrían los labios de otra persona, qué comida era su favorita para llevarle a los mejores restaurantes o llevarle al país que fuera para probar el original. Sentía que Gregory se merecía lo mejor, y él podía y quería proporcionárselo. Quería verle feliz estando a su lado, hacerle reír y disfrutar de su sonrisa, discutir para ceder en la disputa y así sentirse más cercano a él. Incluso si dejando su trabajo haría que Gregory fuese feliz, tardaría en hacerlo, pero sabía que lo haría. Y eso le asustaba.

Le asustaba la intensidad de ese nuevo sentimiento, y sobre todo que apareciera con sólo una sonrisa. Eso no era normal. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? ¿Por qué le había cautivado tanto en sólo un segundo? Entendía toda la química de su cerebro que había detrás de todo ello, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a vivirlo. Sin embargo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y dejaría pasar la oportunidad. No.

No dejaría que todos esos sentimientos salieran a la superficie de forma clara, pero actuaría conforme a ellos. Se acercaría a Gregory y se convertiría en su amigo. Si se diera el caso de que Gregory no sintiera lo mismo, Mycroft estaba dispuesto a llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba. Lo único importante era hacer feliz a Gregory.

Gregory. Ese nombre jamás volvería a significar lo mismo para él.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

—Aplaza la reunión hasta las dos, Anthea.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?—preguntó la asistente sin alzar la mirada de su escritorio.

—Voy a pasear a Victoria.

Anthea dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se le quedó mirando asustada. Seguramente habría reaccionado mejor si le hubiera comunicado el inicio de la III Guerra Mundial. No podía culparla.

—¿Pasear, señor?

—Sí, eso he dicho. Espero que tus dotes auditivas no estén empeorando. Las consecuencias no nos gustarían a ninguno de los dos—era una amenaza sutil, pero Anthea lo entendió a la perfección.

—Por supuesto, señor. Mi audición está perfectamente—o lo que era lo mismo, "no volveré a preguntar". Anthea miró a Victoria, contenta por salir a la calle—. Que disfrute del paseo.

A medida que se iban cruzando con la gente en el Parlamento, todos se le quedaban mirando de la misma manera que Anthea. Mycroft iba a pasear, e iba sonriendo. Si Mycroft Holmes estaba contento por hacer ejercicio, el mundo se estaba acabando. Obviamente ninguno sabía que iba a ver a Gregory, y si estaba en su poder nunca lo sabrían.

Ruido, calor, gente. Pero esa vez a Mycroft no le importaba. Dejó que Victoria tirara de él hasta el parque y, como si ella lo supiera, le llevó directamente hacia Gregory, sentado en el mismo banco del día anterior, esperándole con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Al principio las conversaciones eran un poco forzadas, pero poco a poco se fue creando entre ellos una complicidad difícil de explicar. Hablaban de Sherlock, por supuesto, pero también de sus intereses y de cualquier otro tema que se les ocurriera. Mycroft había memorizado todas y cada una de las palabras de Gregory y fue haciendo una lista mental de cosas que a Gregory le gustaría en una posible cita romántica.

Por supuesto no había día que Mycroft faltara a su cita con Gregory, aunque para ello tuviera que cambiar o anular reuniones internacionales. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Gregory. Su trabajo muchas veces le impedía tener su descanso para comer, y esos días Mycroft aterrorizaba a todos en el Parlamento. Sólo conseguía calmarse cuando se encerraba en su despacho, se sentaba en su sillón y Victoria le consolaba apoyando su cabeza en la pierna y dejándose acariciar.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero Mycroft se había encariñado mucho con Victoria. Destrozaba cinco cojines por semana pero lo compensaba por su gran inteligencia y su relativa tranquilidad. No molestaba cuando la llevaba a su despacho, se comía todas sus comidas pulcramente sin manchar el suelo e incluso recogía el desperdicio que hacía con los cojines. Pero por lo que más le gustaba Victoria era porque gracias a sus maquinaciones -no había otra forma de decirlo, Victoria debía tener un plan- tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarse físicamente a Gregory durante sus paseos.

A veces Victoria daba un tirón inesperado y los dos chocaban. Mycroft aprovechaba para apoyarse en su brazo o en su hombro, memorizaba lo que podía de sus músculos, y se disculpaba educadamente. Otras veces daba vueltas alrededor de los dos y la correa apresaba las piernas de los dos, haciéndoles caer el equilibrio y quedar muy cerca el uno del otro. Que luego, siempre que Victoria hacía algo así, Mycroft le daba un cojín nuevo para destrozar, no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

Mycroft no podía estar más feliz. Pero por desgracia, Sherlock tenía que aparecer y estropearlo todo.

Ese día había ido con Victoria a buscar a Gregory a la salida de Scotland Yard. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, y aunque deseaba que lloviera para estar con él bajo el mismo paraguas no quería tener que anular la reserva que había hecho en la terraza de un modesto restaurante. A Mycroft le había costado mucho proponérselo a Gregory pero él había aceptado sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Era la primera vez que tendrían algo más parecido a una cita romántica y Mycroft quería que todo fuera perfecto. Ir a buscarle, disfrutar con él y Victoria de una buena comida, pagar la cuenta, y en sus más locas fantasías, robarle un beso como despedida.

Cuando vio salir a Gregory su corazón se aceleró, como siempre que le veía. Pero un instante después vio a Sherlock siguiéndole, y supo que lo bueno se había acabado.

—¿Mycroft?—preguntó Sherlock incrédulo, antes de que Gregory le saludara—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí con un perro y sin limusina?

—No voy a todos lados con limusina, querido hermano.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi perezoso hermano?

—¡Mycroft no es perezoso!—le defendió Gregory, para sorpresa de los dos hermanos—. Si lo único que hacemos es andar.

Tanto Mycroft como Sherlock le miraron sin creer lo que estaban oyendo, aunque Mycroft sólo era capaz de pensar de al parecer Gregory quería hacer algo más que pasear...

—¿Andar? Se nota que no conoces a mi hermano, Lestrade. Jamás camina.

—Sherlock—su hermano ignoró la advertencia.

—Va a todas las reuniones en limusina. Se niega rotundamente a hacer cualquier actividad que implique dar más de 15 pasos.

—Sherlock—volvió a avisarle Mycroft, pero siguió ignorándole.

—Instaló un ascensor en su propia casa para no tener que subir las escaleras.

—Eso no es así y lo sabes—replicó Mycroft, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Y desde luego si decidiera tener un animal no tendría uno que le obligara a salir a la calle, cosa que odia. ¿Mycroft con un perro? Por favor.

—El perro se llama Victoria—dijo Gregory sin esperar a que Mycroft dijera nada—, y para tu información Mycroft la acogió cuando estaba en la calle—Gregory acarició a Victoria detrás de la oreja. Sherlock siguió el gesto y echó un rápido vistazo a Mycroft—. No todos podemos hacerlo, así que simplemente por eso tu hermano merece respeto.

Sintió una agradable sensación en el pecho cuando vio a Gregory defenderle, aunque obviamente no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

—Oh, ya veo—murmuró Sherlock—. ¿Así que ahora usas animales inocentes como excusa para satisfacer tu instinto sexual, Mycroft?

—¡Sherlock!—le advirtió Mycroft, pero su hermano no le hizo caso.

—Eso también explicaría que hayas perdido tres libras y media de peso. ¿De verdad llegas tan lejos por algo tan básico y banal?

—Sherlock, cállate ahora mismo o te juro que lo lamentarás.

—No te reconozco, hermano—dijo Sherlock con tono de burla—. Has dejado a un lado tu pereza por una relación sexual... Has caído muy bajo. ¿No eras tú el que decía que preocuparse no era una ventaja?

—Vete, Sherlock—Mycroft no recordaba estar tan enfadado con él desde su adolescencia, y si no se iba en ese momento haría algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose, estaba seguro.

—Me voy porque quiero, no porque me lo digas. Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que avergonzarte delante de Lestrade—Sherlock se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos antes de volver a girarse—. ¿Lestrade? ¿No había otra persona?

—¡Largo!—le gritó Mycroft.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejándoles con Victoria en medio de ambos, mirándoles como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Era un silencio tan pesado que Mycroft supo que no había vuelta atrás. No podía decir nada para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, así que decidió explicar bien la situación.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, nunca dice las cosas correctamente.

Gregory esperó unos segundos para hablar, y cuando lo hizo se notaba la duda en su voz.

—¿Quieres decir que has estado haciendo algo que odias sólo para echar un polvo?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Mycroft ofendido, y de repente las palabras salían sin control de su boca—. Jamás haría algo así, y mucho menos contigo. Sólo he pensado en lo que quieres, en lo que te hace feliz. Tú te mereces todo, te mereces...

Mycroft se calló y se miraron a los ojos durante lo que le parecieron horas a Mycroft, hasta que Gregory se echó a reír. Tanto, que incluso lloraba. Mycroft empezó a sentirse enfadado y ofendido, no entendía por qué se estaba riendo con un tema tan serio.

—De acuerdo, lo mejor será que me vaya.

—¡No! No, no te vayas—le pidió Gregory limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa—. No me estaba riendo de ti.

—¿Entonces?—le preguntó Mycroft con una ceja levantada.

—Estoy aliviado—dijo Gregory con una sonrisa—. Cuando Sherlock dijo todo eso, yo... ¡Yo pensaba que era verdad! Pensaba que no era tan especial como pensaba.

—Por supuesto que eres especial, Gregory, no digas tonterías—dijo Mycroft tras un resoplido—. Si no lo fueras no me habría enamorado de ti la primera vez que nos vimos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Gregory le miraba sorprendido, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y la boca medio abierta. Mycroft, por el contrario, cerró los ojos y lo lamentó con toda su alma. Ahora sí que estaba todo estropeado.

O eso pensaba hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos asombrado. Sí, era Gregory. Gregory le estaba besando, no era su imaginación.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y le correspondió el beso. Con la mano libre, la que no sujetaba la correa de Victoria, acarició su cuello y los pelos de la nuca. Gregory, en respuesta, se acercó más a él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron por completo y le rodeó con sus brazos. Mycroft estaba en el cielo. Estaba saboreando el característico olor a café de Gregory, le sentía tan cerca como nunca antes, y deseaba que no terminara nunca. Deseaba llevarle a su casa, quitarle lentamente la camisa y...

Y en ese momento Victoria empezó a ladrar, asustándoles tanto que rompieron el beso. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y finalmente sonrieron.

—Así que, ¿te enamoraste de mí en el parque?—le preguntó Gregory.

—Era imposible no hacerlo con tu sonrisa—le sonaba extraño decirlo, un poco empalagoso, pero era la verdad y no se iba a retractar.

Gregory le dio otro beso, demasiado corto para gusto de Mycroft.

—¿Y qué pasa con Victoria?

—Tenía pensado dársela a alguien que disfrutara andar—admitió Mycroft con reservas, no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar Gregory—. Pero tú deseabas tanto haberla acogido, y yo deseaba tanto volver a verte...—Victoria le dio con el hocico en la mano para que le acariciara, y Mycroft lo hizo automáticamente—. Me molesta que destroce tantos cojines, pero ahora no podría soportar que la tuviera alguien más.

Gregory también empezó a acariciar a Victoria, aún con Mycroft envuelto en su otro brazo, la mano apresando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Yo también me enamoré de ti ese día por tu sonrisa.

Mycroft pensó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—No sonreí en ningún momento.

—Sí lo hiciste. Todo el tiempo, además.

—Entonces no me di cuenta. No suelo sonreír mucho.

—Conmigo es lo único que haces. Eso y andar—Gregory soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Eso me convierte en especial?

—Por supuesto. Eres la persona más especial para mí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la comodidad entre ellos y acariciando a Victoria.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que nos encontramos ese día—reflexionó Gregory.

—Me creo que fuera idea de Victoria. Es muy buena asegurando su supervivencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hice un trato con ella. Yo le daba un hogar si ella me acercaba a ti. No te engañes, si estamos juntos es porque ella lo ha querido.

Gregory se rió y volvieron a darse un largo beso.

—¿Nos vamos al restaurante?—preguntó Gregory con una sonrisa radiante—. Me muero por comer algo que no haya salido de una máquina.

Mycroft le correspondió la sonrisa y le dio otro beso. Gregory le liberó de su abrazo para agarrar la correa de Victoria. Se puso de cuclillas y le dio un beso en la cabeza, y ella le lamió en la mejilla. Gregory empezó a reír y cuando se levantó agarró la mano de Mycroft con su mano libre, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse.

Mycroft era extremadamente perezoso y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero Gregory conseguía que no lo fuera, le hacía una mejor persona. Gracias a Victoria.

Todo perezoso debería tener una Victoria en su vida.


End file.
